Las dudas de Kaoru
by Anne Red
Summary: Kaoru tiene dudas acerca de lo que siente su hermano hacia Haruhi y al mismo tiempo no sabe cómo expresarle lo que siente. Alerta: Shonen-ai. T por si las dudas.


Nyaa~ mi primer fanfic, se acepta de todo pero traten de no ser muy duros conmigo.

Bueno OHSHC y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Bisco Hatori (aunque no me opongo a que me regale a Tamaki). Además, si Ouran fuera mió, sería shonen-ai y posiblemente Haru-chan no existiría.

Bueno, sin más, les dejo mi primer fanfic.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Las dudas de Kaoru

Después de todo era su hermano, y más que eso era su gemelo. Sabía que Hikaru sentía algo especial por Haruhi, pero también sabía que la castaña sentía algo por Tamaki, y no precisamente lo mismo que por otros miembros del club, incluidos ellos dos.

Era algo más fuerte, algo que ella no podría sentir hacia Hikaru, pero que Kaoru entendía perfectamente; después de todo era lo que sentía hacia su gemelo.

Sin embargo ese amor estaba prohibido, prohibido por la sociedad y sus eternos tabúes, incorrecto ante los ojos de muchos; en primer lugar ambos eran hombres, y en segundo, eran hermanos gemelos.

Kaoru no podía evitar sentir eso hacia su hermano, por el flujo de las cosas era normal que terminaran así, siempre habían estado aislados de los demás por esa barrera invisible e auto impuesta que ellos mismos habían creado, quedando únicamente la compañía del otro, sabiendo que se tendrían el uno al otro siempre que se necesitaran.

Pero había llegado ella, alguien que podía diferenciarlos, alguien que de una forma, había logrado entrar en ese pequeño mundo, "su mundo", y que por lo tanto significaba una amenaza, una amenaza que podía separarlos, porque si Haruhi llegara a corresponder a Hikaru ¿Qué sería de él?

Pero no podía odiar a la persona especial de su hermano, él no podría lastimar a Hikaru, aunque eso significara hacerse daño a sí mismo, sacrificando el amor que sentía por su hermano para que este fuese feliz. Pero ¿Acaso iba a ser feliz si Haruhi amaba a Tamaki? Con ello sólo terminaría lastimándose.

¿Y si Hikaru no sentía amor por Haruhi? ¿Y si lo único que sentía por la castaña era un mero cariño como el de hermanos? ¿O acaso podría ser un encaprichamiento como muchos otros? Por primera vez en su vida, Kaoru dudó acerca del conocimiento que tenía sobre su gemelo.

-¿Qué haces Kaoru?

Su hermano acababa de entrar en la habitación, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, y recostándose a su lado. Era curioso, aunque Hikaru fuera el mayor, mostraba más dependencia hacia el otro, eso lo había demostrado en Halloween. Cuando se separaron, Hikaru dejó atrás a Haruhi para ir a buscarlo, se había olvidado de ella porque estaba lejos de su hermano. Y eso lo había sorprendido. Talvez eso le daba una mínima esperanza.

-Nada, sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-Cosas

-Me refiero a qué clase de cosas.

Kaoru dudaba si decirle o no a su gemelo acerca de lo que había estado pensando. Si se lo decía podrían pasar muchas cosas. Talvez no quería decirle nada a Hikaru por temor a arruinar su relación actual, como había dicho el delegado la noche de Halloween. Quizá no quería que el conjuro mágico del carruaje que compartía con Hikaru se acabara y terminara convirtiéndose en una horrible calabaza. Sin embargo, nunca se sabe que podría pasar si uno lo intenta. Incluso podría ser que Hikaru le correspondiera, pero para eso, debía interrogar a su hermano y decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

-Hikaru ¿Qué sientes por Haruhi?

El mayor de los Hitachiin se quedó algo desconcertado por la pregunta de su hermano pero al fin respondió.

- Haruhi es una amiga, talvez al inicio era nuestro juguete, pero hasta ahí, sólo una amiga, de hecho nuestra primera amiga. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- ¿Estás seguro de que no sientes algo más por ella?

-Muy seguro, pero ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

No le iba a responder, su primera respuesta había sido un alivio para Kaoru. Pero aún quedaba otra cosa por hacer.

-Hikaru te amo-dijo al fin y sin más rodeos.

-Yo también-respondió su gemelo, al parecer sin notar lo que realmente quería decir.

-No esa clase de amor-puntualizó.

-Ya lo sé.

Sin darse cuanta, en menos de un segundo Kaoru se encontraba debajo de Hikaru, aprisionado a los costados por las extremidades del mayor. Sus rostros eran separados por apenas unos centímetros.

-Es esta clase de amor.

Y sin previo aviso, Hikaru redujo la distancia entre ambos rostros a nada, depositando un beso en los labios de su hermano. El beso comenzó tímido, hasta que el mayor comenzó a delinear los labios del menor con la punta de la lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca del menor.

Kaoru estaba en shock. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, no lo podía creer, no podía creer que su hermano correspondía sus sentimientos, pero aún así, entreabrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua de Hikaru.

El beso se fue haciendo más salvaje, más necesitado, pero duró hasta que la falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse.

-Ahora entiendes- le dijo el mayor al menor - no siento nada por Haruhi, eres mi hermano y te amo, y de muchas formas- terminó con una risilla traviesa. En ese instante, Kaoru comprendió que todas sus dudas se habían resuelto y también que esa noche no iba a dormir a causa de su hermano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nyaaa, ese fue mi primer fanfic, espero les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews plis, se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, tomatazos o lo que me quieran decir ellos.


End file.
